


Handle

by believesinponds



Series: Domestic Bliss [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (god i am so nervous for the next episode), M/M, len will never leave mick again, reaction fic, rip and sara only have like one line each, this is all len and mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len handles Mick.</p>
<p>[Reaction to <i>Legends of Tomorrow</i> 1x07.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Legends of Tomorrow_ 1x07. Like. Seriously.

Len could feel the tears in his eyes. He didn’t give a damn about the people back on the ship, the supposed heroes who actually allowed him to drag his partner into the middle of nowhere and _handle_ him. Fuck them. Mick was spiraling and Len was not going to abandon him. Not again.

“You haven’t got the guts. You wanna kill me? Kill me. Only one of us is walking out of here alive.”

It was like he _wanted_ Len to shoot.

“You’re right.”

The crackle of the comms reminded him of his plan. He set his jaw and pulled the trigger, shouting with all the pain that he felt for his partner right now. The stream of ice smacked harmlessly into the ground and Mick looked on in confusion.

Len held a finger to his lips.

“Is it done?” Sara asked in his ear.

“It’s done. Give me a minute to...deal with things over here.”

“I’m sorry it had to come to this, Mr. Snart,” Rip said.

Len pulled the device from his ear and switched it off before throwing it to the ground and crushing it under his boot for good measure.

“You’re not gonna shoot me,” Mick said. The surprise in his voice hurt Len more than anything.

“I’m not gonna shoot you, Mick.” Len slid the gun back into its holster and took a few tentative steps forward. “I promised I wouldn’t leave you again. And I’m nothing if not a man of my word.”

Mick snorted, but his body was still tense and defensive. “And all that stuff about bein’ a _liability to the team_?”

“Had to put on a good show.” He took a couple more steps and said, “I’m with you, Mick. We’re _partners_.”

Mick studied him, his gaze calculating. Len noticed his eyes settle on the holstered cold gun.

“ _Mick_ ,” he said, a plea.

Mick glanced back at the ship in the distance and Len could see his jaw clench. Then he met Len’s gaze and nodded once. “All right.”

His whole body relaxed, the built-up tension in his muscles dissipating. “Come on.”

***

Len handed a wad of cash to the guy behind the counter and took the key wordlessly. Mick was waiting for him in the car that they had hot-wired just off the highway.

“Think they can find us here?” he asked when Len slid back into the passenger’s seat.

“Doubtful.” He held up the key. “We’re in room 21.”

Mick took them around the building and parked several doors down from their room.

When they got inside Mick locked the deadbolt and turned to frown at the room. “This place is a dump.”

“It’s cheap and anonymous. We only have to stay long enough for our trail to go cold.”

“What about the car we stole?”

“We’ll ditch it in the morning.”

Mick looked at the curtained window wistfully. “Wish I had my gun so I could burn it.”

“A fire would draw too much attention. And I couldn't bring your gun--it would've been too suspicious. But,” Len touched Mick's arm and pulled something small out of his pocket. “I did bring something for you.”

Mick took the metal lighter from Len's hand and smiled. He flicked it open and stared at the small flame. “Thank you.”

Len squeezed his arm. “You're welcome.”

They stripped down to their boxers and undershirts before settling in. Mick was still playing with the lighter, flicking it on and off again, the light of the flame reflecting in his eyes. Len dug into the bag of snacks from the convenience store on the corner and pulled out an oatmeal creme pie.

“I used to love these when I was a kid,” he said, taking a bite.

Mick hummed.

“One of the first things I ever stole. And a Ding Dong for Lisa.”

“She does love Ding Dongs,” Mick said. His eyes didn’t leave the flame.

Len sighed and leaned a little closer to his partner. “You should eat something, Mick.”

“Not hungry.”

“I got you a Nestle Crunch bar.”

Mick turned his gaze from the lighter for the first time. “I love Nestle Crunch.”

“I know.” Len held out the candy bar with a smirk and Mick snatched it from him.

“You know me pretty well, don’t ya, Snart?”

“I do.”

Mick smiled and took a big bite of the chocolate bar. He went back to playing with the lighter, but every so often he would take another bite of the chocolate.

Len finished his snack, his back against the headboard. After a few moments Mick scooted closer and leaned into Len’s open arm. He ran his fingers over Mick’s arm, his fingers rising and falling with the paths of familiar scars. Mick held the flame of the lighter under the now-empty candy wrapper and Len rolled his eyes.

“Let’s not burn down the room, hmm?”

Mick huffed. “‘M not gonna burn it down, Lenny.”

Len pulled him closer and kissed the side of his head. “Okay.”

***

In the morning Len woke to an empty bed and the smell of smoke.

“Shit,” he muttered, crossing to the bathroom and banging the door open.

Mick was sitting on the toilet, underwear around his ankles, absent-mindedly burning a piece of toilet paper. He dropped it in the smoking (and thankfully metal) trash can when Len barged in. “Most people knock,” he said, unfazed.

Len let out a breath, shoulders sagging. “I thought you were burning down the--”

“I _told_ you I ain’t burnin’ the place down, Lenny.”

“Yeah, well.” Len ran his hand over his face. “Sometimes you can’t help it.”

“I’m keepin’ it contained. Only burning small things.”

Len nodded. They had practiced that, found ways to help Mick keep his compulsions under control. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than the destructive episodes that happened when Mick kept things bottled up.

“You gonna let me take a dump in peace, Snart, or you gonna watch?”

Len rolled his eyes and stalked back into the room muttering, “Asshole.” He went to the curtains and peeked through the crack, eyes roaming across the mostly empty parking lot. Just as he was about to pull back he saw a police cruiser pull in. It was possible that the officer was just doing a routine check, especially in an area like this, but no. Of course not. The cop pulled right up behind their stolen car.

“We got trouble!” he called back to Mick, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on hastily.

The toilet flushed and he heard the sink running.

“Cops found our getaway vehicle.”

Mick cursed and came back into the room, shoving Len’s shoulder. “I told you we shoulda taken care of that!”

Len stuffed his cold gun and the snacks into a duffle bag that they swiped from the convenience store and grabbed the room key. “Come on. He’s still running the plates. Should give us enough time to walk out of here without looking too suspicious.”

Mick pulled his pants on and threw his shirt over his head. “Let’s go.”

They strolled casually out of the room and Len locked the door behind him. Mick shoved his hands in his pockets and they went straight for the motel lobby. It was empty, which suited them just fine. They made a beeline for the back door and slipped out unnoticed. Len led his husband toward the corner with the little convenience store, not looking back until they were inside.  
Nobody had followed them.

“Excuse me,” Len said to the cashier. “Is there a cab service in town?”

“Sure is. Would you fellas like me to call one for you?”

“If you don’t mind,” Len said, flashing a charming smile.

Mick grabbed a few more snacks while the cashier called the cab. A few minutes later they were driving past the motel, the police officer and the owner standing in their vacated room. Len nudged Mick and nodded out the window as they drove by and Mick grinned at him.

“Now what?” he asked, tearing open another Nestle Crunch bar.

Len reached across the seat and squeezed Mick’s hand. “Now we have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. For now this will be part of the married!coldwave verse. Depending on how things go next week I might decide to keep this or make this an AU. Either way, this is definitely something that married!coldwave would do.
> 
> HEY! GUESS WHAT? COLDWAVE WEEK IS COMING UP!  
> (Visit [the blog](http://coldwaveweek.tumblr.com) for more details!)
> 
> And as always, feel free to come cry with me on [tumblr](http://believesinponds.tumblr.com)!


End file.
